Dear Didyme
by Dreamsand Caster 2
Summary: Aro had a sister. She and Marcus fell in love. Aro killed her: THE END. But what if there was more to it? What if Aro felt extremely guilty? What if Marcus and Didyme had a daughter, who was an immmortal? What if Aro and Marcus had no idea she existed; and then found her? What if she fell in love with the wrong person? Sorry, suck at summaries :P
1. Little Sister (Prologue)

Dear Didyme

A Twilight Fanfiction

_"Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. _

_After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it." _

_Didyme was the younger sister of __Aro__ and they had a very close bond. Aro changed her into a vampire about one decade after himself. Because Aro developed a strong gift as a vampire, he hoped that by changing Didyme, she would develop another to his advantage. To his disappointment, her gift wasn't as useful as he had wanted._

_She was very loyal to him until she and Marcus fell in love. They were planning on leaving together, but Aro valued Marcus's gift too much and murdered Didyme to stop their plan. __Stephenie Meyer__ did say, however, that Aro did indeed love his younger sister, but would even endure his own pain to reach the top. He cared about power intensely, and stopped at nothing to achieve greatness._

_-Twilight Saga Wiki_

Prologue: Little Sister

**999 BC**

_Grief. Pain. Regret. Guilt. Heart break._

He couldn't get out of this; he knew he couldn't. It would never leave: some things just can't. What he did, what Aro did, couldn't be reversed. Couldn't be taken back.

He killed his little sister.

_I can't go back._

The guilt and pain was almost completely unbearable; it made him want to scream. His pale hands were balled up into fists at his sides, his back was pressed against the cold stone of the castle wall. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his unnecessary breaths coming out in gasps as he struggled for air.

_Didyme._

He shook his head, grabbing and tugging at his long strands of hair.

He had excused himself from the Throne Room, where himself, Marcus, and Caius were in the middle of a meeting about something he couldn't remember, (nor did he care about at that particular moment), and before his 'brothers' could even question as to where he was going, he had hastily retreated into the hall, and fled down the many corridors, with vampire speed, and collapsed on the floor; where he was then.

He kept seeing her, seeing her face; it all came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. Her smile; when she would laugh, or cry; he would play outside with her when they were young; he would ruffle her hair, and she would yell at him for ruining it; she would pout like a child of he didn't do what she wanted; when she was begging for his mercy as he murdered her... It was all there; constantly replaying over and over again in his mind until he thought it would drive him insane.

_Didyme._

His head in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chin, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to escape his memory, to escape the haunting images of his sister, his baby sister, the one he had so unfairly slaughtered.

It was too late.

_Too late._

The words echoed in his mind. He had done this. He was the reason it was too late.

She would have had a future.

She would have had a future with could have gotten married. They could have adopted children, as she could not have their own. He knew they had wanted some, or, at least one. They would have been happy.

She could have been a member of the guard. She could have been an excellent guard.

She was a queen. A leader to their people. An honourary 'sister'. She was a wonderful woman, with a wonderful power, though he had doubted it, and her, at first, and brought happiness to everyone around her. She was kind: she was loyal and just; she was brave. She was everything everyone wanted to be. Everyone loved her; especially Marcus and Aro, though he (Aro), couldn't bring himself to say it.

Yes, he had loved, and still loves, his sister more than anything in the world. She was worth more than any power, any weath; and yet, still, he refused to admit it, and just stood back, and let it stand in the way of everything.

Though he convinced himself the reason he wanted his sister to become an immortal, was because he needed to extend his coven; the real explanation was that he couldn't bear it if she died and left him. So he bit her and turned her. Although the next couple of days were filled with pain for both of them, him; because it hurt him to hear her screams: and her; because it was pure agony transforming, it had all been worth it in the end; or so both had thought.

Siblings side by side once more, as immortals, ruling over the world of vampires.

All was well for a few centuries: Didyme got along magnificentally with everyone, there weren't many serious crimes commited, and Marcus and Didyme's relationship was blooming. But this annoyed Aro, because he still had that 'big brother' protectiveness within him. And he didn't want _anyone _near _his _baby sister, never mind his best friend.

But he wanted her to be happy; and he knew they were soulmates. Though that didn't stop him from threatening to rip Marcus's head off if he 'did anything other than a 'quick peck on the cheek' or if he 'hurt her' in anyway. It irritated Didyme, though she thought it sweet too.

"Aro, you idiot," she had laughed, though she had stopped once she had seen both Marcus's terrified expression, and Aro's terrifying expression. (But she still giggled about it later with Sulpicia and Athenodora).Caius's stern yet amused face explained that, yes, he agreed with Aro, yet wanted to laugh at him too. They were all a family, and a happy one.

But then, when Aro's ambition grew, along with Marcus and Didyme's bond, everything took a turn for the worst. Didyme and Aro slowly began to drift apart from their once firm and loving brother-sister relationship. He got more and more focused on power, and she didn't like it at all. She had obviously told Marcus this; as he confronted Aro. They argued, until Marcus accidentally blurted out that himself and Didyme were planning on leaving the coven.

Aro then pretended to grant them his permission to leave, but he was furious; blaming it all on his sister, before killing her in his blind rage. It had been a blur, and he couldn't remember anything except his sister's screams and cries of anguish that seemed permanently etched into his mind; after that it was all blank.

Marcus was completely devastated, and mourns her death still to this day. He never found out that it was Aro that murdered his beloved. Chelsea's power over his loyalty was the only thing that kept him from leaving after Didyme's 'death'. He became secluded and quiet, and hadn't been the same ever since. But, Aro thought, he couldn't loose Marcus's power.

_But I couldn't loose her either. _

_Marcus would never forgive me._

_What have I done...?_

Aro remembered when Marcus and Didyme first met.

He remembered the first time they kissed each other(though he wasn't very enthusiastic about that one).

He remembered when they first looked in each other's way they both looked as though they were in another world.

He remembered when Marcus first told Didyme he loved her, and when Didyme told Marcus that she loved him.

Aro's breath was coming out in pants as his memory overtook his mind; forcing him to remember at all those times he had spent with his sister.

"STOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Stop," his voice cracked as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Didyme."

_Caro Didyme,  
Tutti sono così vuoto senza di te qui. Non c'è felicità in niente, soprattutto nei membri dei Volturi.  
Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Demitri e Heidi sono completamente in bianco, e non si concentrano particolarmente bene più. Tutto è buio, non c'è luce, senza di te, cara sorella.  
Ma nessuno è più effettuata con la tua morte di Marcus e il sottoscritto. Lui ti amava, Didyme. Ti ha amato più di ogni altra cosa, e la tua morte lo ha in pezzi. Egli non vede alcuna ragione per vivere, quando non si è più con noi.  
E ci sono io. Spero che mi crede quando dico che ti amo. Con tutto il cuore. Tu sei la mia sorellina, naturalmente lo faccio. E io volevo solo dire che ... Mi dispiace tanto. Io..._

Aro paused; the pen in his hand had, seemingly, stopped writing by itself. He sighed.

"This is stupid," he told himself, rising from his chair after closing the blood-red 'diary'; the cream coloured paper neatly slotted in between the pages of the book.

"Is it selfish that I wish you were here, sorellina?" Aro spoke out into the star-scattered night sky. "You always knew what to say," he laughed humourlessly. "Or, was it just that you always knew you had to say something? I don't know. But I miss you..."

Aro sighed. Remembering the last words she had ever said to him:

_"Farewell, dear brother. I love you..." _He had cut her off there; so it wouldn't be any harder than it had to be.

_I love you too, little sister. I love you too_.

**Yeah. I'll probably edit this later. It actually turned out okay...I think. What about you guys? :| **

**Anyway, I HAD to write a fanfiction on Didyme|Aro|Marcus. Whenever I found out what Aro did to his sister, I knew there was more to it...so that's what I think happened/should have happened.**

**Feel the guilt Aro. Feel the guilt.**

**Oh! One more thing: Aro and Marcus are the same age, i.e. they were born in the same year. And they knew each other as humans. So yeah. Marcus fell for Didyme when they were human:) And I had to add in the 'older brother protectiveness' thing. Lol.**

**This is just a kind of...intro? to the rest of the story. Next chapter will be Delilah. (Marcus and Didyme's daughter :o)**

**Problems:**

**1. The Volturi have to kill immortal children**

**2. Vampires can't have children (well, now they can xD :P)**

**3. Aro and Marcus (Yes, they're problems :))**

**And, quick question: how old do you guys think I am, and why?**

**R&R/F&F please. I hope you enjoyed my first Twilight fanfiction :)**

**(This is what the letter read in English-**

**Dear Didyme,**

**Everyone is so empty without you here. There is no happiness in anything; especially in the members of the Volturi. **

**Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Demitri and Heidi are completely blank, and don't focus especially well anymore. Everything is dark, there is no light, without you here, dearest sister. **

**But no one is more effected by your death than Marcus and myself. He loved you, Didyme. He loved you more than anything; and your death has him in pieces. He sees no reason to live; not when you are no longer with us. **

**And there's me. I hope you'll believe me when I say that I do love you. With all my heart. You're my baby sister; of course I do. And I just wanted to say that...I'm so sorry. I...)**


	2. Character Introductions

Character Profiles

Delilah Cast (Volturi)

Age: 14 (215) Immortal

Relationships: Marcus (father) Aro (uncle) _ (mate) Didyme (mother-deceased)

Appearance: black curly/wavy hair,hazely-brown-orange-green/red eyes, (Marcus before he was turned/after he was turned) slim, 5'4, dark red lips, long dark eyelashes,

Personality: sweet, shy, smart, kind, quiet, bookworm, fierce when angry, brave, lacks in self confidence, emotionally strong, encouraging

Past: was taken from her mother when she was a few days old, captured by Aqua (and Ariane)

Role: main character, secret daughter of Marcus and Didyme, friends with everyone, marries Caius

Immortal type: vampire

Power/skills?: can control people's emotions/sense them, people can sometimes feel her emotions-but only her strong ones, (almost a cross between Marcus and Didyme's powers), good with a bow and arrow

Ariane (Ar-i-an-ay) Ferall (formerly Volturi)

Age: 22 (658) Immortal

Relationships: Kieran (mate-deceased)

Appearance: long black hair (with red, orange and yellow streaked through it), completely black eyes (wears sunglasses over them), slim, 5'7, pale, pale pink lips, short dark eyelashes, has a tatoo on right arm of a black dragon

Personality: sly/cunning, intelligent, violent, holds grudges, fast, can be nice if you know her (or if she likes you)

Past: Boyfriend was killed by Aro when he witnessed Didyme's murder, used to be part of the Volturi, tried to kill Aro but failed and seeks revenge, was friends with Didyme and Marcus

Role: She teamed up with Aqua and is (currently) holding Delilah prisoner, everyone thinks she's evil

Immortal type: witch

Power/skills?: Read minds, skilled with a macheti (sp?), **DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME (from Anime...?)**

Aqua Flenangop

Age: 27 (400) Immortal

Relationships: Vladimir (brother) Stefan ('brother') Taylor (mate)

Appearance: dark hair with blue tips and pink streaks, white irises (can only see her pupils), slim, 5'6, pale, pale red lips

Personality: EVIL, mean, manipulative, sly, enjoys other's pain, violent, arrogant, twisted

Past: sister of Vladimir, followed in his footsteps, what she's doing ends up starting the war with the Romanians

Role: joined by Ariane, why the whole story begins

Immortal type: vampire

Power/skills?: Hypnosis

Violet Thorn

Age: 16 (598) Immortal

Relationships: all relatives deceased (except Lily), Stewart (mate), Lily (sister)

Appearance: tanned, 5'8, slim, long fiery-coloured wavy hair (red, orange, auburn), purple eyes

Personality: fierce, excitable, brave, easy to talk to/be around, outgoing, funny

Past: while in werewolf state, she was bitten by a vampire

Role: helps save Delilah; becomes her closest friend outside the Volturi

Immortal type: half vampire/half werewolf

Power/skills?: controls the earth element/plants

Lily Thorn

Age: 18 (148) Shape shifter

Relationships: Violet (sister), Jake (mate)

Appearance: Pink hair with yellow highlights, green eyes, tanned, 5'6, slim

Personality: funny, friendly, outgoing

Past: shifted when she was 18, so as long as she keeps shifting, she will stay that age

Role: sister of Violet, friend to Delilah

Immortal type: werewolf

Powers/skills?: N/A

**Okay, I know the names are a bit modern for 785 BC...but yeah. These characters were based on descriptions that my friends gave me- I let them create them (or the rough outline-I had to develop them ;) ) BIG MISTAKE. They made it so complicated! But I'm grateful for them-so Thanks guys if your reading this. I'm really happy about the way they turned out :)**

**Might add a couple more characters later-and if anyone wants me to do a profile for them then I will-but this is it for now :D**


End file.
